


承重

by SHIIIEN



Series: 大哥&大嫂 [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, PWP, Reylo - Freeform, 《陪偿》番外, 傻黄甜, 大哥又骚了, 开罗耍流氓, 无法承受的重量, 破廉耻, 老神开车造Ren三连, 谜之现代AU, 道具play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 19:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17904275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIIIEN/pseuds/SHIIIEN
Summary: 俗套的“逼婚”的故事





	承重

**Author's Note:**

> 实不相瞒，这辆车的核心部分是我昨天回笼觉时的梦【真鸡儿刺激
> 
> 里边那个小道具是我梦里出现的，但我觉得现实中应该也是有这等好玩意的吧
> 
> 要想Ren不知，除非己莫为【不是
> 
> 突然番外，错字语病bug预警，可能会修【我醒来再说

 

 

今天是周五，三三两两走出校门的学生们脸上都挂着兴奋的笑容。然而在嬉笑的人群中，单肩挎着背包的Rey眉宇间却掺着几分忧虑。那个男人，平时还会顾及到她第二天要早起上课，倒也不会折腾得太过分。可“欠下的总归要还的”——哦天呐，自己的眼前甚至已经浮现出了他那副贪得无厌的神情——她周六日的平均起床时间就没早过中午十二点。

 

那个男人，Kylo Ren。距离少女同意用身体还债，已经过去快一年了，而这期间也发生了不少事。

 

首先，Kylo的确把所有住处的床都换成了双人的。

 

Rey说过想读书，他就把她送进了自己势力范围里的一所中学。除了每日去学校接送，平时还会请家教来辅导这个几乎没什么基础却聪明又努力的女孩。

 

Unkar曾来找过Kylo，假笑着“感谢你帮我找回了从我这逃走的小姑娘”，他把几个“我”字咬得太重了。Kylo看上去也没什么，只是面无表情地表示“你当初花了多少钱，我十倍给你，你随时可以找我的人写支票给你。他们就在外边，不送”，然后状似无意地拿起了办公桌已经上好镗的枪左右把玩。而Rey彼时就坐在男人的大腿上，被紧紧地圈在怀中。

 

只不过，钱来钱去的，这么久以来，二人却都没再提过当初那两千欧的事。看吧，那个比钞票更纯粹的东西还是出现了，并且愈演愈烈。

 

“嘿，Rey！能等我一下吗？”少女正像往常一样朝着隔壁街角走去——Kylo的车一般都会停在那里——忽然就听到身后有人叫自己。停下脚步回头望去，发现来者正是她的同班同学，一个充满阳光气息的男孩，篮球打得很不错。

 

Rey起初以为他是来找自己借笔记或者问作业的。但当他从兜里掏出一个四四方方的信封时，女孩瞬间懂了他的意思。

 

“我、我……我都写在信里边了，希望、希望你能看一下……我不急着要你的答复……”男生有点腼腆，也有点不解：她怎么好像……很害怕？

 

“你快拿回去！”少女赶忙想将被塞进手里的信退还给他，还心虚地回头望了望街角，“我不可能接受的，我已经有……”

 

“Rey、Rey，我只想你至少知道一下我的感情，你就收下吧，看完烧掉都行，我就想你知道而已……”他很坚持，加之周围路过的同学已经有的开始注意他们了，Rey一时头痛不已。也正是她迟疑的这片刻，男孩忽然猛地将信封推进她的怀里，然后转身就跑远了，不给少女任何再能推辞的机会。

 

人来人往的，直接扔垃圾桶好像也不太合适——她这么想着，决定还是先塞进包里，回去再处理，就是别让Kylo发现了……完了，那辆熟悉的黑色轿车已经停在街角了。

 

Rey坐上车时，男人刚刚结束一通电话，好像是生意上的事，他最后吩咐了“立刻送来”——他应该是没有看到？而且驾驶座上的下属也面色如常，没有任何异象——于是，女孩在心底松了一口气，也不打算再主动提起刚刚的事，决定自己悄悄地处理掉就好了。

 

——

 

“喂？昨天新到的那批货，给我挑一个过来……啧，拿一个最轻量级的，不会弄疼她的那种，立刻送来。”

 

——

 

晚餐结束后，Kylo出门拿了什么东西回来。女孩并没有在意，仍然专心地对付着显示屏里的敌人——每周就只有周末这两天才可以碰到主机，而且他并不让自己玩太久，所以她得抓紧每一秒。过了大约两个小时，男人果然从沙发后方凑了过来，捧着Rey的脸索要了一个深吻，然后提醒她“到时间了，sweetheart”。

 

怎么说呢，他的语调明明和往常一样温和，却让少女感到了莫名的心悸：总觉得……他指的并不是游戏结束的时间到了。她略带疑虑地望向Kylo，发现他的双眼还是那个深不见底的漆黑颜色，压根看不出什么来。等等，他难道当时就看到了？想到这里，她立刻想要张口解释，却被笑着按住了双唇：“嘘……Sweetheart，我知道，我都知道。走吧，该去洗澡了。”接着，高大的男人就拦腰抱起了还想再说些什么的Rey，走进了浴室。

 

“Kylo……我、我今天收到一封信，同学给的。”女孩窝在Kylo的怀里，乖乖地让他替自己的胳膊涂上沐浴露——他很喜欢拥着她靠在浴缸里，亲自为她擦洗身体。

 

“嗯。”Kylo却好像并不以为意，继续用泡沫仔细地摩挲着她的双手，只是——他已经反复将少女的手清洗过好几遍了，从手腕到指尖，每一个缝隙都不放过。

 

“好像是情书，可我完全没有答应！”Rey忐忑地看着自己的双手在冲洗干净后，又被抹上了一次沐浴液，“我根本不想收，可他硬塞给我，周围的人又那么多，我就打算拿回来再扔掉……”

 

“那你扔掉了吗？”Kylo的语气还是十分平静。但再次冲掉泡沫时，看到女孩白皙的手背已经泛起了淡淡的潮红，他还是将它们举到了唇边，疼惜地亲吻了许久。

 

“我……其实我在回来的路上就忘记这回事了……”少女不知道自己的这个回答和态度其实恰好取悦了身后的男人，“它就在我的包里，你可以直接拿走随便处置。”

 

“Rey，别紧张。你知道我相信你，我并没有生气……”他的声音依旧听不出任何情绪，但话里的意思还是让Rey松了一口气。可男人明显还没说完——

 

“我只是吃味了，非常严重。”

 

到底有多严重呢？先是整个被翻来覆去亲吻、打标记的过程，Kylo今晚的力道很大，每一处吻痕都是一块殷红，每一个齿印都伴着点点淤青。但Rey都十分配合，她有意想哄哄自己的爱人，甚至还主动献上了几个煽情的热吻。可这显然不够，连分毫都平复不了。于是，他居高临下地望着还在因为方才不间断的唇舌缠绵而大口粗喘的地少女，神色怪异地从床头柜里摸出了两只盒子——一大一小，大的那个正是他出门回来后拿着的，也是他先行打开、取出内容物的。

 

“这是什么东西？不……我不要这个！你放开我！”Rey在看清男人手上的东西后，惊恐地想要起身逃离。那是三只纯金打造的夹子，内侧还垫着一层硅胶，大概是为了模拟指腹的触感；每只夹子上都挂着一个金色的铃铛，随便轻摇就能发出清脆的响声；夹子上当然还连着金质的细链，三根链条被一个可以打开缺口的金环扣在一起，应该是方便自行固定和增加配重的。

 

夹子很小巧，铃铛也很小巧，正适合女孩身上那三个同样小巧的粉嫩珠粒。

 

“乖，你戴上一定很好看，”Kylo勾起的笑容令她毛骨悚然，他用空闲的那只手轻抚上少女的脸颊，拇指则顺势伸入她的口腔，调戏般地按压着湿软的舌头玩弄，“而且，它们看上去特别期待啊，自己就硬挺起来了，我还没碰呢……”Rey的反驳被口中的手指搅得含混不清。她才不愿意承认，自己即将要被苛责的地方正兴奋地充血成为深色，连同身下也悄悄地湿润了起来。但女孩仍旧推着男人的胸膛，最后做着无意义的反抗。

 

“来，我让我的sweetheart自己选，先给哪里戴上。”话语间，他当着女孩的面捏开了一只夹子，还故意晃响上边的铃铛，“你要是听话的话，谁都不会有事。”

 

谁都不会有事……这句话，太耐人寻味了。也对啊，这个男人从来就不是什么善茬。

 

“还没决定好吗？”Kylo趴下来咬住了Rey的耳垂，“温柔”地催促道，“这么难抉择啊……可你知道，我的耐心一直不怎么够用……”

 

“下边！唔……先、先给下边……”少女几乎是闭着眼睛低喊出来的，她羞耻得全身泛红……也更湿了。这是Rey一贯的顺序，无论什么事，先从看起来比较棘手的开始。

 

“哦？我的Rey一开始就这么大野心？”他虽然一副惊讶的口吻，眼中却含着了然的笑意，“那就把腿张开吧，不能让它久等。”于是，男人便看到了Rey泛滥着液体的私处。他轻笑着按住她的大腿根，用还沾着女孩口水的拇指来回刮蹭着桃红色的肉粒，混上黏滑的爱液后则使得这番挑逗更加惹火。就在少女正嘤咛着乱扭身体时，Kylo突然俯下身子大力地吮吸了一下跳动的花蕊，然后在她的惊叫中落下了手上准备已久的夹子。

 

其实，并不是很痛。夹子不是特别紧，加之还垫了硅胶，倒更像是他平常稍微用力点揉捏那里时的体验，反而……非常舒服，不，是太舒服了，还有耻感的加成，她都能清晰地感觉到，自己的入口正一跳一跳地向外挤着汁水。

 

这一切，Kylo当然也看在眼里了。他低头舔吻着花瓣间溢出的潮水，低声调笑道：“Sweetheart，你好像很喜欢这个啊……以后我会专门找人定期为你订做的，我保证。”说着，男人还故意拉着链子甩了甩，带动那只夹子叮铃叮铃地轻轻扯拽已经敏感到了极致的珠粒。而意料之中的，Rey连哭腔都是软的，又因为害怕牵动到那个已被“上了枷锁”的部位，她连颤抖着扭动腰腹的幅度都要努力控制。满意地尝着涌入口中的大股爱液，Kylo将收集到的清甜尽数咽下，然后便擦着嘴角向上方趴去。

 

接下来，是那对可爱的乳珠了。这回，Kylo没有恶趣味地再问女孩“先要左边还是右边”——因为，他是一次性全给了Rey的。不得不说，男人的在这方面还真有天赋：两只同时抓住乳首的夹子都刚刚好只将可怜的小尖完全捏着，却丝毫也没有殃及细腻的乳肉。此刻，身体外三个最致命的弱点连接在了一起，光是被这样同时夹着，少女就已经要找不回消散的神智了，更何况他还在恶劣地拨弄着乳尖上的铃铛。她眼角含泪地望着天花板，身下还狼狈地吐着汁液。

 

“怎么馋成这样了，sweetheart？”做好安全措施后，他故作心疼地用指腹拭去女孩的泪水，另一只手却扶着自己用顶部碾着入口附近的唇瓣摩擦，然后猝不及防地顶了进去，换来Rey的一声娇喘，“好好，都喂给你……”话音刚落，少女就感受到了一阵天旋地转，随后，自己就变成了跪坐在Kylo小腹上的姿势，而他则闲适地靠在床头，自在地抓揉着她的臀瓣。

 

一直在紧缩的甬道终于抱到了熟悉的物件，娇嫩的内壁立刻裹上来亲近有着棱角的顶部和缠着筋络的柱身，就连最深处的软肉都被压迫着接受了强吻。男人拍了一下肉感的臀峰，又用无名指勾住了那个将细链扣在一起的金环，威胁一般地向着各个方向轻拽：“乖女孩，记得把声音弄大一点，我喜欢听。”

 

不得不说，乳尖和花蕊被同时拉扯，这份刺激还是挺恐怖的。Rey只觉得自己所有的神经都被男人就那么简单地勾在指节上了，可以随时随意地玩弄。几只夹子虽然小，还不怎么紧，却是牢牢地咬着她拉拽拧动，比Kylo的指尖还要让她崩溃。而当少女听话地开始上下起伏腰身时，巨大的羞耻感瞬间就埋没了她。女孩的每一个动作，都会带动夹子上的铃铛发出声响，在偌大的卧室中四处回荡。再传回耳朵里时，她的身体就可耻地更加兴奋了。体内每一处鼓胀的区域都变得更容易被感知，在被吞吐着的性器无礼地顶撞到后，她又会在越来越响亮的水声中喘出婉转的呻吟。

 

Kylo暗着眼眸欣赏着眼前的美景。少女雪白的肌肤上满是斑驳的印记，乳珠和肉蒂都被精巧的金色夹子欺负成了可怜兮兮的样子，铃铛却又会在她享用自己时欢快地发出脆响，好听极了，也淫乱极了。金链挂在Rey光洁的身躯上像是几道流苏，却又能拿来完全操控这个已然被快感侵蚀了神识的女孩，只需要轻轻一拽，她就会立刻软了身子重重地坐回他的身上，哭叫着将凶残的怪物直接吞吃到底，在一阵粘稠的动静里用最软嫩的地方细细按摩。

 

这是从未有过的灭顶极乐，登顶后却没什么明显的潮吹迹象，大概是因为整个过程中，她都在汹涌又源源不断地流淌着爱液吧。两人的下半身都浸在一片湿滑中，红色的床单也全然濡湿了。倒是Rey的双眼，正大颗大颗地滚落着泪珠，一滴滴地砸在男人紧绷的腹肌上。Kylo见状立刻就坐起身来，小心地捧着女孩的脸颊，然后轻柔地啄吻掉她的泪痕。他扶着少女已经酸麻的大腿，将她从自己的凶器上托了起来，又如同对待珍宝般地轻缓放下，让她稳稳地——跪趴在了床上。

 

怎么了，心软又不意味着放过。

 

看Rey的身体还有点抖，他就一手搂着女孩的腰，一手打开了床头柜上的那个小一些的盒子，拿出了里边的铂金对戒。没错，是两枚戒指，款式相同，只不过女戒还有一层黑色的铂电镀膜，镶嵌的是红宝石；男戒则是普通的银白色，镶嵌蓝宝石。Kylo旋开了金环上的缺口，将两枚戒指都挂了上去，然后才合好圆环，撤去手掌，让它们悬在空中、牵着细链不断摇晃。

 

戒指？可真重啊......

 

拉扯着三个脆弱凸点的垂坠感让少女下意识低头看去，本以为是他的手又在作恶了，却只看见了轻晃着的两枚戒指。她不知道Kylo的用意，也无暇知道了——这个充满恶质的男人趴着压在了她的身上，再次狠狠地侵入了那个还在震颤的湿热甬道。他总是这样，喜欢在她的高潮里为非作歹，无情地延续着这个甜蜜又痛苦的旅程，直到他满意为止。极致的舒爽是令Rey欲罢不能，可翻过了天堂，地狱也就会时时刻刻地与她相伴了。

 

房间里充斥着情欲的声响——清脆的铃声和着粘稠的水声，还夹杂着肉体撞击的闷响。不知是过于折磨还是过分舒爽，女孩又哭了，抿着嘴抽噎，泪水不住地滚落，身下也随着Kylo的抽动一股股地喷洒着清液。她的鼻音很重，有气无力地在喘息中撒娇求饶：“Kylo……放过我吧……放过……求你把戒指拿下来吧……戒指……好重，我受不了了……求你了……”Rey知道自己不可能叫停男人正在兴头的掠夺，可至少也免去些许体外的情潮炼狱吧。

 

“当然，我的女孩，”他的回复很快，像是就在等着少女的这番话，“虽然它们并不是婚戒——我发誓，向你求婚的仪式必定会是尽我所能的正式和真挚——但这两枚戒指……只要一从你身上的圆环上取下，就必须得时刻戴在手上，用来告诉所有人：你是属于我的。所以，sweetheart，你真的想好了吗？”可他压根就没打算给Rey思考的时间和精力，男人故意顶撞得愈发凶狠，不光每一下都冲击着各处软肋，更是刻意让戒指晃动得更加剧烈。

 

Kylo在逼她，丝毫不加掩饰。

 

很卑鄙对吧，但Rey接受了。

 

女孩打着颤伸出了自己的一只手，顺从地让他为自己套上了那枚黑红的女戒。而男人自己，也迫不及待地戴上了银蓝的男戒。宽阔的手掌覆上娇小的手背，生来一对的两枚戒指便因为相扣的十指而映上了彼此的光芒——终于，Kylo Ren满足地笑了。

 

那个周五，Kylo破天荒的只要了一次，却是目前为止最要命的一次。内心无限膨胀的某种情愫与生理上的愉悦相互催化，结果即是于释放时连灵魂都几近爆裂。他在缓过神后赶忙轻手轻脚地取下了女孩身上的夹子，还疼惜地将那几处含在唇间舔舐。怀中的少女已经因为太过疲惫而陷入昏睡了，男人拨了拨她额前的碎发，就搂着这具娇软的身躯也跌入了梦乡。

 

而Rey则在周六又一次刷新了自己的纪录——当她睁眼看到Kylo正无比嫌弃和不屑地阅读着那封情书时，已经是下午三点四十八分了。

 

 


End file.
